


Game of Love

by Milky_Maid



Series: Works That Take me forever to update due to SCHOOL!! [1]
Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blackmail, Bondage, British, Cake, Cameras, Character Death, Chess Metaphors, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Dinner, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gags, Games, Gun Kink, Guns, Humiliation, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mind Games, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Photography, Police, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rules, Sandwiches, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Submission, Swearing, Undercover, Vaginal Sex, Weapons Kink, crappy apartment, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: "With every game there is a winner and a loser, with challenges that make it competitive. Some players enjoy manipulating the rules to their satisfaction so that they may achieve a goal, whilst preventing their opponents’ possibilities. When did my game begin? Well...when I met him........"Ella Jones is about to realise the consequence of taking a few photos of a very powerful man with a wicked view on punishment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finder (Yaoi) manga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458081) by Yamane Ayano. 



> OKAY LET ME EXPLAIN ONE THING! I DO NOT COPYRIGHT NOR PLAGIARIZE (at least not intentionally- keep reading to understand..)
> 
> 'Game of Love' is a story I wrote from my previous account 'Miss Hush' which I deleted for reasons of I needed to refresh my life (which included my accout *gasp* dramatic) 
> 
> I plan to edit it again but post what I can as soon as I can. This work was actually inpired by 'Finder' a steamy yoai, yea...I kinda stole the story and made it heterosexual with Tom, but like its not stole because this is really just fanfiction and this is written not a manga. I just enjoyed the qualities of it and took inspiration, believe me I didnt know what I had done until someone commented and I realised how similar this story was to it!!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: This is a story of a young woman dealing with the stress of life, and her goal in placing Thomas in prison instead of in her bedroom. There is rape, murder and drugs- all things I condemn and hate, having been in that space before already. I write this out of the weird and interesting fantasy some woman like myself enjoy being "forced" to do things that push the boundaries; I prefer if you have a safe word like me with you partner though please for your safety. I would like to say there's also undertones of BDSM which stands for Bondage, Discipline/Domination, Sadism, Masochism.
> 
> REPRESENTATION: This story is not the accurate portrayal of our fluffy Mr Thomas Hiddleston which out of respect to him, I have change his sadist forms surname into Silverman.

**September 28th, England, London**

It was a very simple day with a very simple start.

Mornings for Ella Jones started with the torturous tones of her alarm clock waking her up at five thirty in the morning. Breakfast was the classical toast and jam with a cup of tea on the side. And her style of clothing was just plain jeans and the blandest blouse along with her hair tied up in a mere ponytail. And that day was seriously chilly enough for her to decide in covering up her cold skin in a depressingly traditional hoodie.

Ella Jones was simple and plain.

Her work was as freelance as she was Ella Jones. Her sinful pleasure was taking photos. It was a hobby that became a secretly defying career. Sometimes her Uncle Maurice would allow her to take images for his work in the police force. And write little news articles online under a pen name. Of course without the police department having any knowledge of a precious civilian risking their life whilst snapping a couple of drug dealings.

So, Ella Jones was also…a little adventurous…

She enjoyed her simple life and viewfinder wonders. Ella Jones felt complete, except sexually. Yes, Miss Jones was a virgin. Dwindling her dull and meaningless life away on takeout pizza and corny soap operas as she waited for a prince to sweep her off her naive feet. She was indeed, very naive of how dark the black market in drugs could become, especially for her. Ella thought it was only about a couple snaps and a few busting online papers. Naive of the men and women that ran companies and what they'd do to prevent their fall, she was so unprepared for the world.

Miss Jones was naive, until she met him….

 

* * *

 

It was a very interesting day with a very interesting start.

The early hours of Britain’s greatest salesman Thomas W.H Silverman was met with a four o’clock phone buzz and coffee brewer. This British villain dressed for a life of power and dominance. Fetching dark suits with leather shoes and cologne of jaguar black. He preferred slicking his dirty, blonde hair every day just to feel his bold bravado aura signifying that he was in charge.

Thomas Silverman was interesting and powerful.

His full time career was as rare and valuable as his lifestyle. The alpha male was the boss of a family business called ‘Silverman’s Mints’. A company said to be filled with corruption and foul play. Though he was so much more villainous. Lately he'd been accused of using his mints to traffic cocaine and other terrible drugs. A sweets shop was not the only thing he owned, actually Thomas claimed many clubs and bars over the city; that’s where another false proven rumour sprouted that he was trying to create a monopoly. He became very popular and in his leisure time he would waltz about his many night clubs and seeing the highlights of his money at good use.

On the contrary, Silverman was very popular.

Alas, He was bored with his interesting life and luxurious purchases. Thomas Silverman admired his dominant power, but not without a submissive hand. Indeed he was a strong male. But as one might say, an alpha needs an omega to balance the cause of meaning in his kind of life. Copy after copy of paper work he completed for no reason as he knew his secretary could handle it, such boredom he had in life. Bored of all the men and women that drank and held meetings on the newest poster advertisement and police reporters after him.

Good Lord, he was extremely bored, until he read about her…

 

 

* * *

 

**October 4th, 10:30pm England, London**

The night air whistled through the jackets of the people in dearest London city. A young woman perched like and eagle, poised on one of the buildings car parks. Her camera clicked continuously at the building next door. The windows tinted dark, but not dark enough to hide away from her viewfinder. A smirk painted across her pale face. Her dark mane fluttered in the wind, strands escaping her black hoodie. The lens caught the image of two men exchanging a clear white packet and money. This, as our heroine Miss Ella Jones, knew was the common play of illegal trade...drugs.

Lately there was a rumour floating about that a drug scandal in north London. The trading was believed to be taking place in Mister Thomas Silverman’s many clubs, ‘The Lion Den’, ‘The Gentlemen's Gallows’ and even ‘The Ladies Lush ‘em’. Thomas Silverman was the head CEO of his family company ‘Silverman Mints’ the rumour was said to have drugs transported in moulds similar to the mints. And since all his trades was practically worldwide- it was an international drug scandal.

The courts for supposed allegations against Mister Silverman were yet to be fully and definitely proven with hard cold evidence. So the slimy man was allowed to continue his leisurely life until otherwise.

God, what Ella give to convict the bastard! A dream! A chance to show her skills in how to take the best images. She dreamt that if she could ever get the footage of big time crime boss, her name would be printed as a legendary or at least her images would be and that was completely fine for her standards.

When the digital photography was finished clicking away, she packed away her equipment and tripod to slipped out of sight, back to the quiet shadows and out of the building to calmly march back to her little apartment in a common street. Her place was spacious enough for a single woman like her. Its kitchen and bathroom were close by and her bedroom was the lounge room on the fold out couch. Mould and cracks spread across her ceiling, a little window at the end of her apartment to have a pathetic view of the next building beside hers. This is what she loved to call home.

Ella huffed and threw her shoulder bag onto the floor and threw her keys onto the kitchen counter. She lazily laid herself across her lounge and pulled out her laptop to begin writing and uploading the camera photos.

And suddenly a pop and black screen.

Her face crunched up as her computer screen suddenly switched off. She swore she left device on charge before she left. She didn't take much notice and shrugged putting the laptop onto the coffee table. Ella yawned and sluggishly curled up under her blanket without pulling the bed out. Sore and exhausted from her hidden crouch for an hour, she luckily fell into a soothing sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

**October 1st, 4:15pm, England, Bristol.**

“James get the press off my back!” Thomas grumbled into his phone to his planning executive. It had been a long week. Three times the police came to his office to investigate. He was becoming annoyed by their frequent distractions and was furious that his own men couldn't find a single link to any group, society or even mafia gang that could be posing a threat by framing him and his company.

“Yes sir, we're trying our hardest to find the culprit," His young employee mumbled as he heard keyboard keys tapping away.

Thomas sat in his holiday home on the outskirts of Bristol with his old house keeper Missus Thompson. The study he resided in was small but peaceful, it had view over the water side- a blue lake covered in lush green lily pads and little froggies.

Unfortunately no amount of little froggies could make the situation any better. He grumbled to himself and listened to his lackey over the phone with a crackling effect as it was bad reception. Cold autumn rain made the softest pitter-patter against the vintage, glass window.

His steel blue eyes scaled over the paper reports and his monitor screen following down to the case of Panadol pills.

Stress was getting to him, he was so angry and bored with this crisis. His exhaustion in these times was creating the worst headaches that would force him to smoke in hopes to relieve the pain. He ignored the drugs and pulled out a cigar from the desk draw whilst managing to shuffle the phone onto his shoulder as he lit the cancer rod alight with a match. Two large puffs of smoke blew from his snarling lips.

“Sir, about the photography incidences lately….the founders of the anti-Silverman website have shut down all public accounts and deleted all their records. But unfortunately the police are very suspicious about it and have been sneaking around the company building daily with their warrants.”

Thomas snickered, of course the defence force would be interested. They've been after his family name since the early years of the Victorian era. He wasn't too surprised they'd come to find anything that could link him to the case. He knew his men had been to see the founders, he did give the order to just give them a little scare. Pleased that the articles had been removed from the cyber world, he let his beating heart relax a bit. Taking a large drag at his cigar, he let loose another line of smoke and listened into the surprised tone of his employee.

“Oh! And Mister Silverman, The owner of ‘Josephs’ Bakery’ has been caught trading drugs which could help clear your name a bit.” The young man on the phone sounded proud of himself, something Thomas was weary of. He always was a sharp thinker and was wise when it came to hired men, Thomas didn't like James as a person let alone as his own Hound.

You see a Hound was special, a worker in the dirty business of behind the scenes in committing ‘workplace health and safety’- simply? They kill, fight or even fuck to get the information their boss Silverman requires. They don’t have the right to say no, they don’t get the right to back out of the game if the rules are too tough. You’re in or you’re dead. Becoming a Hound is in its own right a sacred and professional position that is not to be treated as lightly as James interpreted it.

Thomas took a second to think about how he might erase James and how much that hitman might be. Except James was fairly young, barely in the job- he had proven useful as a regular secretary before discovering the gore of the company business. The multi-billionaire sat back and kicked his heels onto the desk whilst scrolling through more newly made articles from news web addresses. Even Australia knew about this scandal!

Sighing he grumbled “Don't worry about the coppas’ James, I can always persuade the head of Scotland Yard with a little change in my pocket. They’ll still sniff, but it’ll keep them at bay for a while. Leave the rest to me, I'll be in London by the fourth,” and just before hanging up the phone, Thomas froze- on screen he noticed the thousands of pictures in the places of his clubs which had quite unusual standing points; it brought a curious question to the table, “Have you found out who's been taking most of the fake photos?”

A cheerfully impressed tone crackled from the phone “Indeed sir, it was a little difficult, but we tracked the circuit account to a laptop belonging to a Miss Ella Lavinyia Jones.”

“Send the link to me James.” He demanded.

“Yes, sir.”

Thomas hung up the phone and went to his private emails discovering the URL of an article and photos of him, stating that he could be a drug dealer and an evil man.

He went to the credentials of the author and such, finding it as an anonymous account under a very charming pen name.

“Hmm? Bella Bones?” He chuckled darkly in spite of the miserable situation he was placed in. He didn’t know why it was so funny, it just was unexpectedly childish. He clicked back to the tracking virus in her laptop system providing a wonderful address and visual on street cameras of her position. The camera showed a door in a hallway with multiple other doors, possibly a hotel or an apartment, Thomas couldn't decide. But either way an address to her household was written in bold on the rental agreement papers.

Another link lead to an abandoned Facebook page and there thrived thousands of photos belonging to the girl herself, Thomas lifted his eyes over her features and suddenly felt a wicked wave of ideas.

“She’s definitely got admirable view points, but trying to ruin my image Miss is not the way it should be done.” Thomas affirmed and decided to email a few more people before packing up to leave back to London. A lewd smirk laced his face with icy blue eyes. On the screen was Ella Jones smiling by Buckingham palace gates posing with a royal guard.

“It would seem that some punishment is in order.” 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between too people is always an interesting introduction to the future relationship...was that a spoiler? oops sorry!

# 

**October 6th, 11:30pm England, London**

Ella was making her way up the building stair case. She was tired from walking up at least four hundred thousand steps and from the long day of finding out where the nearest druggy spots were without being caught. She glumly found out the elevator was broken and wouldn't be fixed until the next week. She was only a story away from her apartment when two men in black suits walking down the stair well, shoved her into a wall. The breath was knocked out of her once her back hit the wall. She screamed and kicked and tried her hardest to wriggle out of their iron tight grip. She thought these men were attacking and robbing her, she felt threatened and unsafe by the ordeal.

“Humph! Excuse you! Get your bloody hands off me!” She stiffly growled, shoving side to side. They turned her around and ripped her bag off of her shoulder. One of the men dove through the belongings and took out her camera. This stranger flicked through the images and Ella yelped as she could hear the delete tone button being clicked. All her precious photos now evaporating before her very eyes as she's held back by a strong male.

She cried out “What the bleeding hell do you think you're doing mate!”

A groan of disappointment emitted her lips when he'd finished, stealing the SD Card out and pocketing it to finally throw the camera down the well of the stairs. It didn't take long to hear her prized possession smash into a million tiny pieces. She gasped out of shock- like her heart had broken the moment her camera did. Out of a sickened hate Ella’s hand tried fisting into a ball and hitting the man holding her in the groin, but she missed and when he saw what she'd tried to attempt, he sunk his finger nails into her arms, twisting them away.

“Release her,” A dark luring voice echoed a little above, leather shoe steps could be heard slowly traveling down to the dramatic scene. The painful immobilisation was over as the man let her go and stood beside the second, they threw her laptop bag back to her. Ella thought for a second he was going to help her, but rethought her chances of a saviour at this time especially one as handsome as he looked. He was as dark and mysterious as the two Hounds.

This British panther only had to look her in the eyes and she flushed. “Ella Jones? Ah! So you're the one getting the scoop on the private secretary of congress at the ‘Josephs’ Bakery.”

She tried keeping herself calm and forced herself to prevent from screaming. She slowed down her breath and stood brave. The honey voiced strange stepped into the light fully, and there he was. The man she'd been hunting and stalking for a photo.

She stuttered awkwardly not trying to sound like she knew him at all “Aren't you that Silver guy?” Her breath hitched as his hand gripped at her chin and thumb rubbed over her cheek. It was clear that he’d known her little stunts; she prayed she could pretend enough that it confused him and trick him into accepting she was the wrong Ella Jones Photographer in London. To her he was so giant, he seemed so average from afar, only now he seemed tall standing in front of her, it was intimidating. He tilted her face up with a soft cupped hand lifting up her chin and looked down into her chocolate coloured eyes, humming in approval.

“Indeed I am Miss Jones, allow me to introduce myself. Boys, release her,” and so they did like good, obedient guard dogs “I am Thomas William Hiddleston Silverman the fourth of my name. Owner of Silverman's Mints. But of course, you knew that already didn't you Miss Jones?”

The jig of pretending she wasn’t was already up by how she had gasped and sailing into the burning sun.

Jones bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, she was showing her nervous behaviour quickly and didn't know what to do in this situation. Her feet shuffled from side to side. She wondered why he'd be after her, well, she did know. Except Ella didn't understand why exactly her they'd come after. There were way ruder subjects over the Internet with worse use of words than she could even imagine. She pulled away from his grip on her face and continued to look up at his dark clouded orbs. He moved a little forward and she backed away, when her back hit the wall again, she stiffened and he leant on it with his hand above her shoulder right next to her face.

“I have something I'd love to ask of you Miss Jones.” He smirked after dragging the word ‘love’.

“I-if it's about the pictures, th-they didn't even come out well on the computer. And your guy just broke my one hundred pound camera. Just saying,” Ella flinched and panicked, she didn't like this conversation nor the person she was conducting it with. She felt so overpowered by his presence looming above her. The smallish woman tried pushing him aside and walking up the stairs. She trembled when his hands laid on her shoulders and pulled her back into the wall. Thomas could definitely feel the girl shaking like a frightened mouse. He tried exhibiting on his more carefully seductive voice.

“Hey, shhh. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just answer my question like a good girl. I really would like to know some information. Won't you tell me?” His finger came across to gently rub her bottom lip quite intimately. If she wasn’t so afraid, she would be very aroused.

Ella’s eyes widened. She felt disgusted by his actions, she hit his hand away and hissed “I don't understand what you're talking about,” in all ambition though, she realised her advantages to this interrogation “even if I did know, what are you planning on doing wi-“

Ella Jones never did get to finish her sentence though, because before she reached her point the British business man back handed her until she was knocked onto the floor. She whimpered at the pain and humiliation of three large men surrounding her. This was not a smart or safe place to be. An awful sting spread across hr cheek and mouth forming a hideously red mark.

Thomas tutted and waved his finger in front of her eyes “Bad things can happen to bad little girls. Sometimes they can go missing forever or found…in an oil drum by the river,”

Ella choked at his expressions; she quivered before him, cowering away in fright. Tears burned in her eyes.

He didn't bend down to help, he just offered his hand as he spoke highly in authority over her “In this world if you keep sticking your nose into other people's business, you'll have to learn how to look behind your own back forever.”

What Thomas didn't except from the cowering Ella, was that she threw a mean punch and hit him in the groin unlike his lackeys that dodged the painful attack. The moment Thomas doubled over, Ella rose and she screamed as she ran up the stair case “I already know that, you tosser!”

The Hounds ran after her, surprisingly unable to keep up with her.

Thomas swore and groaned in anger and agony for his privates. The two Hound guards ran after her, one of them yelling down to him recovering as he managed his way up too. “Don't worry sir. She's got nowhere to go, except the roof.”

He laughed and even though his cock felt like it had been crushed by a bowling ball, he ran up after her.

After heaving and coughing from running another two stories she reached the door to the rooftop. Ella ran to the ledge and prepared her great escape before the three males could cause any more harm to her. Her face still burned a little from the rude slap by her newly founded enemy. She sat by the ledge praying that she wouldn't hurt herself doing what she was about to do. She made sure her bag was securely around her body and her hair tied up, when the door to the rooftop slammed open. A cruel and strength filled wind hailed across them causing her to shiver.

The two Hounds came stalking out first and then their boss followed shortly. Thomas couldn't see her great plans and was so full of himself. He believed her to be helpless and cackled darkly to her “My dear, it seems you've lost this game, you've no pawns to move this time…”

Ella was never good a comebacks from the first day, but she was so proud of herself and the adrenaline all went to her thoughts. She replied smartly back with “Why move a pawn, when the Queen has all the power!” And jumped off the side of the tall building.

Thomas was shocked by the move and sprinted to see her remains splattered over the pavement below, but instead the little minx had jumped onto an escape ladder that unhooked as she stood on the bars whilst it moved down quickly on its own. When it hit the bottom she look up and flipped her middle finger at the surprised Thomas. The escapee’s next move was to run as fast as possible out of sight into the dark alleys. She'd managed to run all the way to her Uncle Maurice’s place.

What a marvellous challenge she was posing unknowingly and what a terrific acceptance did Thomas make. So, as Thomas’ two men stood flabbergasted and relieved in one way, their boss bent over and let out a bawling of laughter and uncontrollable giggles.

 

“I'm going to have so much fun with you Miss Jones, with this game…”

In the beginning he was bored and she was plain, but by their first meeting…she was now interesting and he became adventurous for more.

 

* * *

 

**October, 7th 1:05 am England, London**

“Look, I’m not kidding okay? My hand really hurts.” Ella complained to her beloved great-Uncle Maurice over her sprained fingers. She must've popped one as she gripping onto the ladder and at such a big drop the force was too much. Her only family relative stood in his nightgown and warm ugged boot slippers in the kitchen next to the dining room where Ella was sitting whilst cradled her precious bandaged hand.

He called back to the whining girl “That's what you get when you don't do as you're told Ella.” And carried out two cups of English breakfast. Yes, they were drinking breakfast tea at night time when it is best to sleep. Gently passed her the teacup he’d made for her.

She gasped with a hint of pride “Excuse you, but without your charming nieces help, I had gotten a lot on this con-artist.” She slurped at the hot cup, a habit which pissed off her Uncle greatly. He grunted, a familiar noise that had a language Ella knew meant ‘stop that.’ She was raised mostly through her high school years after her parents died by her only living Uncle whom she knew nothing about at the time. Over the years though, they grew a close bond and happily grew to understand almost everything about themselves. Ella knew his grunts and finger tapping and he knew her whistles and huffs and what they meant. That was family to them. He sat down at the table with her.

Ella's laptop was opened on the table and her bag hung over a chair arm. She remembered her Uncle saying he use to work with computers in his younger days but that was way before she was even born, so the chances were few that he’d even be able to do much besides changing a profile picture or screen saver. Once Maurice slipped on his reading glasses and took another sip of his tea, he focused his eyes over the screen. Ella started recalling her night with Thomas aloud He went away looking through the web and eyes started widening as Ella bragged about her terrific discoveries.

“In that case, my little charmer of niece should pay more attention to herself and understand that the master con-artist is still a step ahead.” He explained regretfully and turned the monitor for Ella to see that all her files and documents on her laptop had disappeared.

“Wait…where's my-”

Every file, document, photo, article and even book she'd downloaded was missing from the screen and folder.

“Deleted, diminished and erased. You lost everything,” Maurice hissed and snatched away his spectacles and jerked them across the table in frustration “Ella, I don't think you understand the danger you put yourself through!” he slammed his hands on the wooden bench and lifted himself away from the chair to rub his tired eyes between his fingers and thumb. Added wrinkles creased onto his face from his stress.

 

Ella lifted her palm to cover her mouth that dropped in shock at the plainest technology screen, “Oh my God…”

“I told you not to go anywhere near the Silverman's Case! Now see what's happened!?” Her Uncle hissed as he snapped the laptop closed and shoved it back into her bag. A week ago he warned her. He plunked himself into the chair next to her again and gulped down his own tea, hot and steamy, Ella thought he was honestly crazy sometimes because of it.

“Okay, alright! Fine!” She growled, Ella felt like she was back in high school, sitting in the principal’s office being told off again. Uncle Maurice rubbed his face with his hands and groaned annoyed by his young niece. He ran his fingers through his greying black hair, and smoothed down his thick grey moustache. He took her hand in his on the table and tapped his finger over her thumb meaning ‘pay attention kiddo’.

His light brown eyes took her in, his voice collective and stern, “Look I want you to actually get a real job. I can't let something like this happen again.” This talk was the same repeated one year after year. Every time this came up, Maurice would always say similar things such as:

‘Get a real job Ella.’

‘When are you going to make a real life for yourself Ella?’

‘Did you hear from the university Ella?’

‘How is the photography course going?’

‘Do plan on rewriting that resume Ella?’

A fist curled belonging to Ella as she screamed in objection, “No Uncle! You can't! It's my only reason for life besides you!” Ella’s excuses was an empty threat of suicide. It was worthy of an annoyed sigh and bonus eye roll from everyone in a 100 mile block radius; however it did always show how determined she was and how much she loved her job.

“Don't,” Maurice started and then stopped to roll his eyes and sighed after taking in her response, “Alright, look. If I tell you where the next possible drug bust could happen, do you promise to stay away from the Silverman's case?”

Ella would do anything for her Uncle if it met she could continue doing what she wanted. She promise him and frantically struggled to know more, “Yes please, I promise, now tell me everything!”

Ella wouldn't ever think about going anywhere near Silverman if her life depended on it. The bastard man was the reason for her sprained fingers and her broken camera and her lost writings. All she wanted was to keep how things were in her life, they were steady enough for her, just erase the night before and everything would be great. Her Uncle seemed pleased with her obedience that she was actually listening to him for once.

He smiled a little bit at her and spilled the words she craved “Good, tonight I and mate of mine let me in on a dealership taking place at Saint Katharine Dock. I and my partner will be in a camouflage car ready should anything happen, all I want is you to find a dark hiding place in the shadows.”

She understood the concepts, they'd done this years back when she was just starting the middle of High School. Get in, take pictures, and get out. That was the plan and always has been in case anything rough goes down in the area. That’s how it was and always would be.

“Hey!”

Ella perked up in her seat. Maurice was only making sure she was paying attention when he clapped his hands in her face. He smiled “And you sure as hell didn’t hear it from me El,” he winked, and Ella grinned.

“Now you’re telling me that arse and his goonies broke your camera?”

“And stole my SD card,” She confirmed.

Her nodding Uncle wandered off for a few minutes, when he came through the dining room doorway, he held a fairly sized box in his hands. He pushed it towards her on the table. “Here, have my old Dusty, should have some film left in him.”

Maurice passed the old camera to his only niece and grinned when she looked as though it was Christmas time. After collecting Ellas empty tea cup along with his own he placed them back in the kitchen sink. She trailed her finger over the lens and strap to go around the neck. It was a Polaroid camera from the eighties.

She popped it open to find four rolls of film in it. She awed and looked up at her Uncle breathing the words out “He's beautiful.”

Maurice laughed hard enough for his tubby belly to shake. Ella attacked her Uncle into a large bear hug, his hands patting her back lovingly. “I knew you'd like him. The dealers are unknown. But the buyer will definitely be present. We suspect it’ll be the cocaine we’ve been hearing about from just some local East Enders. I'd like you to be there at six tomorrow and stay there until they show,” Maurice looked at the clock on the wall and his eyes enlarged “I'll be there half an hour before 6. Just get a few snaps, nothing too fancy and formal, we just need their faces and them passing the supply. Then we can officially charge the criminals for illegal drug purchases and so forth.”

Ella couldn't wait to start. Releasing her Uncle, she moved back to the table and Dusty.

“You in for it kiddo?” Maurice asked.

“Definitely.” Ella committed. She wrapped Dusty around her neck and planned out her next moves. Sitting high? Or low? It was improvisation she had to repare for every outcome and preferably the safest in a hidden unseen nook.

Concerning her issue with meeting Thomas, she'd have to somehow move from her place instead of having Silverman scurrying around it. She was planning on moving in with her best friend Shelby anyway after she’d offered her place a year ago.

 

 

* * *

 

**October, 7th 3:45pm England London**

James was lucky enough to still be alive after he impressed Thomas enough with all his finds of information. The younger man was proving his virtue and worth towards the company fast. Thomas was pleased and proud of this major change. The male secretary listed down what he'd found to Thomas over the phone as he sat relaxing in the park watching children throw a Frisbee. The autumn wind carried it gracefully across the air.

“After further investigation, we discovered that actions have been taken concerning the drug dealings targeted a ‘The Lion’s Den’. There's a strong possibility some strong organisation are involved. The Black Jacks, Erik’s Blood clan and maybe even The Red Dragon’s.”

Thomas wasn't surprised, in the end he knew some stupid party would be involved. He wasn't involved in the trading of the drugs, so he wanted to find the arseholes that were and hunt them down to understand why they'd frame his family name and business. Maybe teach them a lesson or two along the way. His family had been in the business for nearly two hundred years and everybody knew never to mess around with it. His own ancestors worked in managing the sloths of east end back when Queen Victoria was just beginning her reign. EVERYONE knew full well his name meant power.

Thomas saw a child launch their frisbee, the play toy landed near the toe of his shoe. He smiled at the gawking kids that had realised what they'd done. They clearly were scared for a man in a suit with a cold and condescending aura. Thomas although was not a prude, he waved to the younglings and threw the plastic plate back to them. The younger of the two caught it and smiled to his older friend.

His henchman continued drawing out the information of his founded reports for his boss “Also sir, about the young lady from the other night, the one that jumped off the building,” Thomas sat up straight, the thought of his enchantress aroused his attention to listen in more to his pathetically useful employee “It seems she has some relations to that detective Maurice Jones.”

The officer that continuously came to question him in his office, how surprising….

“Oh really? Any news of assault chargers on my behalf come from her?” Thomas didn't care either way, he could pay his way out of the issue. Leaving the park bench and waving bye to the children on the orange grounds. Autumn leaves falling around as he marched his way to his next meeting between other open companies.

“None that we have found Mister Silverman.”

The crime lord stopped, he stood in the middle of the pathway. Strangely enough to himself he didn't expect her to be so secretive. Ella's behaviour made him want to learn more and more about her. It was like hunting an innocent animal that could attack at any moment. He was powerful and curiosity was his play. Why would some nobody woman like her not call the police especially when her Uncle was a lieutenant of the force? Maybe she wasn’t just some nobody. Maybe there was a plan he wanted to investigate the details in.

“Interesting…I’m sure I could have a little fun with this then, can't I?”

“Uh? Sir?” James's voice wavered in confusion on what Thomas was meaning. It was clearly out of context on Thomas’ darkly thoughts.

“Nothing James for you to worry about. Tell Ben to have the Jaguar ready for tonight, I plan on taking a spin,” He hung up the phone and preceded to make a journey to his next business gathering.

“I think I'd love to play with her a bit more…” he said hauntingly to himself. Because if he was honest, he needed to punish her, especially for her stupid actions concerning his manhood and pride.

 

* * *

 

**October, 7th 7:12pm England, London, Saint Katharine Docks.**

The cold air sent Ella shivering. She wore only her clothes from the other day and a borrowed jacket and black scarf from her Uncle Maurice. She was sitting in the dark between shipping boxes waiting to be put into shipping containers. This place would be a gold mine for drug traffickers. Alas, it had been over an hour she'd been there and no drug lords. There was no sight of the hidden car Maurice stated he'd be in, which kind of was a good sign being that he was meant to be out of eye view.

But Ella was tired from waiting and felt her legs cramping, she sat glumly until she concluded aloud to herself in a whisper “He's obviously sent me on a fool’s errand, seriously Uncle Maurice?”

It could’ve been possible she thought, distracting me whilst he does the real work.

However! Just as she considered leaving, a black sports car rolled up in the dark, luckily the moonlight was enough so the she could see the human body figure climb out and slam the door shut behind them. The figure seemed masculine as it was wearing a suit and there was not much features that portrayed a females for, though that really meant nothing to her. She remembered her job and snap a few pics, but there was no second counterpart to this trade of illegal substances. This was clearly no East Ender drug trade.

She tried the old zoom roller and when the image in the view finder became clear she almost dropped her Dusty. She gasped and gagged. Thomas Silverman, he was looking right at her, but could he actually see her? His smirk answered her question.

Her instincts said run the voice clearly sounding like Maurice’s, so she did. It was when she swerved around the corner of a shipping container, she ran into a hard object that wasn't there before. Ella looked up and saw a darkened face and then a hand that covered her mouth with a cloth.

The wet substance on the cloth was undoubtedly some knock out drug. Unlike the movies, chloroform is not fast acting and when she smelt the heavy soaked rag, she knew she’d fight for life. If she was correct, it would take five minutes for to become unconscious. The henchman of course had his arm around her waist and his hand pushing her head more into his other to prevent her from moving too much. When she kicked his stomach he slapped her and hit her in the stomach back. Pressing her back to the ground and pressed more force of the cloth over her nose and mouth. He climbed on top of her, staring emotionlessly into her eyes. The rocks beneath her scratched her back and arm when she flailed attempting to escape.

The assailant above grunted as he pressed the cloth onto her mouth harder as though it would quicken her end.

Struggling, tears pierced in her eyes. Ella felt the ground around her, her camera fell a few metres away from them, too far for her to reach and beat him over the head with. Instead she grabbed a hand full of gravel and threw the millions of little rocks into his eyes. A gasp of pain and anger emitted from the attacker. The stranger sadly didn’t release her, but his grip loosened and Ella wormed her way backwards and tucked in her legs into her stomach, to kick the attacker in the chest.

The rag fell away as the man was thrown back by the pressure of her legs. Ella’s mind was swimming and disorientated, she knew she had to run, everything was happen too fast. Crawling onto her knees and making it onto her legs, the violent male followed shortly after. He recovered quickly and followed the young woman hastily.

She was running to fast to scream and felt the floor beneath her shake as the man came running closer and closer. Stronger arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up, tightening until she could barely breathe. Ella cried trying to hit the taller being. It was terrifying. She needed a way out. From the corner of her eye however, Thomas came into view. He was smiling up at her in one of his hounds arms. He waved his finger and tutted her with a scolding smirk.

“Goodnight Ella, princess my darling.”

Out of his jacket he pulled out a gun and all the colour drained from Ella’s sad, wet face. He didn’t point it at her and kill her though; he planned for her a crueller punishment. He tightly gripped the barrel and brought the butt of the gun down on Ella’s face. Slowly and eventually she felt weakness in her limbs and faintness took her into the fluttering darkness. She couldn't breathe or move. She felt helpless when her eyes closed and refused to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if soy milk is just regular milk introducing itself in Spanish….Have a glass of milk?
> 
> █▀▀▀▀▀█▄  
> █░░░░░█─█  
> ▀▄▄▄▄▄


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Punishment of a freelance photographer and criminal underworld lord adminishing it.

# 

**_October, Unknown, Unknown, England, Somewhere Unknown._ **

It was the ear splitting sound of waking up that was painful for her eyes to flutter open, it was similar to the sound when speakers are too close to microphones.

A tiny moan crawled from her bruised lips. Her body felt like a wretch, someone had obviously been beating her body whilst she was unconscious. Her breathing was painful and she hiss when her eyes cracked to bright light. She felt numbness in her head and felt like her skull weighed a hundred bricks. She could see above her, but she could feel her wrists bound together above her head, wrapped in what felt like padded cuffs. The kind used in hospitals to restrain patients or cheesy pornographic movies. She gasped a little as her head hung and saw she wasn't wearing anything except for her thin onyx cotton scarf Ella realised she was in a really bad situation and she needed to find a way to escape quickly.

She saw in the blinding white, there was a room covered in dark colours of blue and black much like her naked self. There was a fire place in front of her burning little embers. A large white light came from electric lamps that showed the room was covered in looming things. The room reminded her of an old fashioned study and it bathed in the scent of a cologne it hurt to move first of all. The balls over her feet are what held herself up, but it was agony either way when she put her weight back onto her arms and wrists.

She groaned at how she remembered getting herself into such a mess. She should've listened to her Uncle Maurice! The old man was true when he meant that Silverman would be a step ahead.

The pounding of her terrified heart and sore head almost made her deaf to the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. Pure leather shoes on soft black carpet. The stepping was suddenly a whisper, hissing in her ear and hands caressing her stomach. His British hum was unmistakable.

“How’d you feel?”

Involuntarily Ella shuddered. The warmth from the man’s breath hitting the left side of her neck, his nose snuggling into the soft fabric of the scarf. But she held herself together somehow. She tried putting on her brave face, no tears, just killer attitude. The business man walked around and lounged in a black leather chair facing the fire way. Next to him was an island of alcohol beverages which he helped himself to. After making his drink he held up a remote which turned off all the lights, but let the blue room bath in the colours of the warming fire place flames.

“C’mon El, speak to me. I just love your viper tongue.” He laughed and sipped at his glass.

No. She didn't want to speak, because she was afraid she'd show that she really was afraid. She cursed herself.

“Aw, no don't be like that darling. I thought my little rose would go out in flames, you know? Like a bitchy quote before she feels what it's like to be ravaged by a real gentleman.”

“Gentleman you? I know male strippers that are classier than you!” She bit back angrily swinging from the cuffs and chain. Thomas let a large, malicious grin creep onto his thin lips. He finished his drink and set the empty glass down with a loud crack onto the wooden side bar. He turned back and scratched his stubble in front of her as though he was contemplating about something “Is that right?”

Ella huffed, she still felt a little dazed and realised dehydration was causing her head to hurt so much, her lips were as dry as sand boarding card, a little bit of dead skin peeling away. She licked her puckers and hissed at the cut she felt come to life. She struggled in her bonds, her feet tired and upper limbs feeling torn. Ella's eyes glanced up at the looming character swooping in to kill like a hawk.

Thomas slowly gripped her jaw, much like the night they first met but his hold would undoubtedly leave bruises. He cooed at his prisoner “Oh would you look at that! Somebody looks a little…scared.”

Panic was beginning to form a knot in Jones stomach and she couldn’t keep it out of her tweeting voice. “I’m not afraid of you.” The lie sounded pathetic, even to herself now, she could tell a swarm of worries was growing over her by the second. She wasn't comfortable be naked in front of such an evil yet sexually attractive male. A deep red started dusting her face and cheek, even all the way down to her breasts. Silverman’ large hand moved to remove the scarf and wrapped the palm around your neck. Not applying any pressure, but the threat was obvious. A tiny gasp escaped her lips at the sudden contact.

“Now we both know that’s not true.” His body was suddenly pressed against her fully. The stubble on his cheek scratching her neck as he inhaled deeply. She could feel his lips lightly drag across her pale, sweet skin before he kissed the side of the brunettes head soothingly but also in a threatening way. Ella imagined for a split second how crazy and horrific it would be if he ate her whole, like his mouth unhinged and gulped her down in a minute.

He smoothed her scarf over his slightly haired cheek. His nose was clearing sniffing Thomas, Ella her aroma and perfume that she'd worn, not that she wore too much. He snickered as he saw Ella’s starting to become glassy and tearful in the light.

He laughed and brushed away a tear from her cheek “tut-tut my little one, you're alright yes? After all I did want questions from you and if I recall from your last feature article, I dare quote ‘I'd ask the slime shite anything if I'd gotten the chance to meet him.’ End quote. Seems that's a perfect time now yes?”

That was when Ella’s wall crumbled. Finally, she'd understood there was no getting out of this room. She knew that Maurice would come because he wouldn't know where to find her and she knew Thomas Silverman was going to truly ruin her for any nice man in the future. She sobbed and sobbed so much that Thomas had to pull out his handkerchief and tell her to blow her nose into the cloth on his hands. She was stubborn, Ella just couldn't see herself getting home anytime soon.

“Pl-please, no.” She whimpered.

Thomas' brow furrowed, “No? Whatever do you mean dear girl?”

Ella couldn't even form the sentence into real English, Thomas on the other hand did know she was begging. Begging him not to hurt or rape her. Such gold. Such innocence. Such fun playtime. The rich man licked his lips and sighed loudly.

He shrugged “Baby girl, I can make you feel really special you know?” He unbutton his blazer and shirt. His chest not tanned and not too pale, not too muscled, just the outlines of his torso were perfect. He winked. Around his neck and laying nestled on his chest was a tiny vial of some white powdery substances. Drugs! Ella started to really convulse in fear. She was screaming when he uncorked the little vial and then covered her mouth with his hand forcing her to breathe through her nose. He held the mini glass up and looked at her lustfully in a dark way.

“We have all the time in the world, you can ask me anything you want. So here, you can ask what this is.” He joked to himself and forcefully held the powder white jar to her nostril which she inhaled quickly and tried snorting out. She became dizzy in her head, like before except tenfold worse. She swayed on the weight of her arms and Thomas backed away to let the effects roll in. Ella's body started to feel really hot. On the inside she was boiling and wanted to take a cold shower to make the burning stop. The fiery blood rush went downwards though and hit her stomach and woman. She groaned, it felt like being on her menstruation but as though she really needed to pee. She crossed her leg over the other and tried curling up so she would feel like peeing, she felt so embarrassed by Thomas staring at her.

“Now, now don't be shy Ella.” He purred and rested his hand on her bare hip.

She got as flustered and screamed as his fingers felt like little electric bolts “Don't touch me!”

Thomas did removed his hand though. He trailed his palm up and down her torso. He admired the way she flinched and tried throwing his hand away. She whined and kicked him in the calf a few times. It was like capturing a wild animal or a bitch in heat he had to just take and fuck over. Ella though was special and Thomas knew that from the moment he saw her jump from her apartment building, he wouldn't be letting her go for a while yet. His hand boldly came down to cup her bottom cheeks and give a tight squeeze. He sighed and she cried as she moved into his touch involuntarily.

She didn't understand these feelings. In her youth at high school, boys never attracted her. They always looked like dumb jockey players or greasy intelligent boys that would never hit puberty. Thomas was a man though, and Ella had never truly met a real man like him before. She didn't know how to handle the problem at all, however she didn't want to give all control and weakness into Thomas’ fingers.

The effects of the drugs heightened every feeling and made her body feel heavily aroused. His fingers and body was relieved and moved away. He picked at the scarf draped over his shoulder and lifted it humming. He tied the thick fabric around her head to cover only her eyes. Ella pleaded Thomas not to do anything to her, she didn't want this to happen. Her whines and cries somewhat excited Thomas. He wasn't bored anymore, he felt in control for once.

He gained another rope from his box of tricks underneath the leather chair. Ella could hear the snapping and sliding of the box and trembled when she couldn't see what he was throwing about. The villainous male came back and tied a noose around her knee, lifting it as he pulled the rope higher into the air finally securing it to the chain above her hands. It was a very uncomfortable position, she was having difficulty balancing on her toes and foot.

“Stop!” She panted, her forehead was forming beads of sweat. The rope was tight around her flesh, undoubtedly going to cause burning marks later. She could see the smirk on his face. She was tired and terrified. Naked and exposed to the last person she'd rather be with.

“Darling, we have barely begun.” Thomas laughed and snuck a kiss onto her mouth. She gasped and tried moving away from his actions. She could see him and because of the carpet it was hard to hear where he might move or be. The sound of a camera made her falter. She didn't know what to think. He was taking images of her unclothed body.

 

“I wonder how much these would make in adult magazine. Huh? What do you think?” Thomas cockily mused. She whimpered and then tried sternly asking him “Give back the camera.”

“Oh I will, and just cause I'm nice.” She was afraid as she heard things snapping and clipping. “I'll return the film rolls to you personally.”

She squeaked, feeling his warm hands on her bottom again, but this time spreading her cheeks apart. He hummed in approval. She screamed, she felt something cold pressing against her back entrance. That's when she realised how sickening this man could be. He pressed the phot cartridge against the ring of her anus. She felt a tear spill down her cheek. He craved her reaction and she foolishly allowed him.

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Wouldn't I?”

The suspense was so thick and anxious filled. Tension builder in the atmosphere as the impending doom approached her. Warm lips pressed against her shoulder as he shoved the cork like tube into her arse. She was lost for words. No preparation and for the first time she'd felt something enter in in such a violating way. It hurt, like he'd just torn her hole. She silently cried before giving out her wails of pain.

“That's it, let it all out.” The monster soothed. Her loud sobbing rung in her ears. She felt completely helpless. She was slightly pleased that she was blindfolded, she didn't think she'd handle seeing his face. His filthy paws started smoothing around her lower belly.

“Y-you're disgusting!” She gargled painfully. Ella shrieked. He'd moved further down and began playing with her pussy. He preferred shaven women, but she was clean enough to make him excited. A growing bulge was developing in his trousers from the mere sounds she made. Her reactions intrigued him to no end. Slowly he pushed in one fine finger up into her, stopping when he felt her delicate tissue.

“That explains it,” he laughed, wiggling his digit a bit, enjoying her writhing “A virgin, well. Darling I hope you've comes to terms that I'm going to be the first man to ever take you. Hopefully the last.”

Ella sensed Thomas to be standing right in front of her. She spat and without seeing it, her spit hit his cheek.

“Fuck you.” Was all she had to say. She was still sniffily, but now her brave face was back.

Thomas cackled and yanked the scarf blind fold away. He looked into her eyes, her spit rolling down his face. The male wiped it away with his hand and repulsed Ella as he licked at his fingers which had been up her vagina and touched her spit.

“Yummy, what bite, what strength. I'm going to enjoy breaking you and putting you back together all over again.”  He stated happily. He circled her and slapped her ass. The little film roll moved and now her drugged body enjoyed it. She hated the feeling, but she needed more.

The palms of the billionaires crawled up to cup her breasts in each palm. Humming at their plumpness and cute rosy buttons that he could help but touch. She hissed as he pinched and pulled. They were extremely pleasing to the eye. The position quickly turned, which for a minute Ella was grateful for. He in unhooked the chain of the ceiling from the hand cuffs. And when Ella barely had one thought of fighting back, she was dragged and thrown to the floor in front of the fire. Thomas flipped her onto her back and laid over her and pressed his legs onto her knees. He forced her to spread her legs as he knelt between them. Thomas took hold of her right leg and started to kiss and nibble on her ankle then down to her calf and inner knee. As I descended down and started to lick and kiss her inner thigh she gasped. She tried hitting him, but he held her wrist chains down so that she couldn't move about.

He stroked his fingertips gently across her pussy lips as he kissed his way up to her pearl of secrets. The dominant spread her lips with his agile fingers and ate at her from her arse to her clit causing her to gasp, scream and even moan. He held her hips firmly and blew gently across her sensitive bits making her wriggle, than he slowly licked her again, this time Silverman stopped over her clit and flicked at it with the tip of his silver tongue. She moaned and started to gently push herself into his face. She blushed furiously not completely aware of how she was reacting. She was humiliated to no end. More tears leaked from her brown eyes.

 

"You like that don't you?" Thomas hummed.

Ella only answered with a whimper, so he went back to work sucking at her lower lips and darted his crazy tongue into her whilst he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She was moaning and rocking her hips into the British Gentleman's Face giving him better access to her now soaking pussy. After a minute or two of herself fighting the pleasure, Thomas messaged himself through his own straining pants. Ella's body felt like it was climb, she had to finish whatever it was. Her lower half trembled and then…a flash of light. The pressure was enough to push out the roll of film. Ella shook and gasp not understand whether it felt painful or pleasurable.

“Your first orgasm I presume?” Ella heard the distant voice ask. He'd kicked the roll of film away. She couldn't speak. Orgasm? Was that what her teachers were giggling about back in sexual education? She'd never thought about the whole what comes after except babies from her Uncle Maurice….Babies! Thomas was going to most likely fuck her! She prayed he'd have a condom on him! Her mysterious kidnapper pulled her up then made her turn around and bend down so her ass was sticking out. She held herself up with her hands on the carpet trying not to fall. Thomas spread her legs apart and tried unzipping his trousers. Ella couldn't see anything but his and her feet and the dark carpet. She started begging again.

“No, stop! This is rape! I don't want this! God please! No!”

Alas, the kidnapper didn't listen. And Ella sobbed harder than ever before when she felt a warm bit of his flesh against her flesh.

"Please don't ... I don't want to do this... Please don't, I'll do anything else just don't rape me"

She was crying again but Thomas ignored her and pushed himself into her virgin hole slowly. Her body seemed to pull him into her until he reached her cherry and stopped. She gasped at the intrusion into her most privet recesses and sobbed while he held her hips and prepared to make his assault. Thomas never had a heart for the whores he'd fucked, but Ella wasn't a whore and she was special to him, not his heart but he at least cared for her wellbeing at the moment. He rubbed her back softly.

"Listen to me Ella... You need to try and relax, I know you don't want this but I do and you're mine now so just stop all this crying. Are you ready for me?”

The abductor pulled back a little as she turned to look at him. Ella knew Thomas was right, she was going to be a virgin any more after this. So, what he was asking was, are you going to submit or fight?

"Fuck you." She repeated deadly.

Thomas smirked and made his way in to her tight hole. Ella held her cries of pain in. She'd wanted to remember this pain when she'd kill him. Jerking through her hymen was quick and not that bad as Ella assumed it would be. It felt like days before Thomas finally stopped and was balls deep inside of her. He pulled back and bit and started to slowly fuck her.

 She was grunting and moaning through her drying tears whilst Thomas pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tits with his hands. He fucked her standing like that for a few minutes, then he forcefully pushed her down on the carpet once more and flipped her over. Climbing on top of her and Thomas pushed his cock back into her hot cunt. She arched her back into him, giving him the chance to bend forward and sucked at her breasts whilst he brutally fucked her faster.

"Uh... Uh... Stop... Uh... Ash...” She groaned through thrusts. But when Ella looked down at the ordeal, she saw his naked prick inside of her. She stiffened and looked up at him blubbering "NO! YOU CAN'T I COULD GET PREGNANT, PLEASE STOP!!"

Thomas wondered. What would this little vixen look like swollen with his heir? But he knew she wouldn't become pregnant anyway. He pounded into her as she was screaming for him to stop. She hit his chest with her shackled fists. His stomach was rubbing her clit every time he thrusted. In no time flat the spring inside of her released, and she was arching off the burning carpet crying out in pleasure and distress, which she'd could be taking in his cum and all his little freakish sperms could be swimming to her now dirty egg. She felt as if she was dying but such pleasure that came from it was strange. Thomas slicked his hand through them and began licking away their release. Disgusting, was all Ella could think about.

"Hey there, ready for another round?" He chuckled kissing her deeply with is invading tongue. Pulling away she blubbered her tears. She felt so gross, how dare she enjoy her rape for any second! It was utterly feral! And so, the now non Virgin Ella was overly exhausted and fell back to close her eyes and drift to sleep with a stinging pain between her legs along with her monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pussy likes to drink milk like my pussy likes to drink milk.  
> Does your pussy like drinking milk? Meow honey.
> 
> Glass of milk?...I wish I owned a cat.
> 
> █▀▀▀▀▀█▄  
> █░░░░░█─█  
> ▀▄▄▄▄▄


	4. Chapter 4

**_October, Unknown, Unknown, England, Somewhere in London._ **

The young woman's eyes cracked open to the sound of old music, like a tune you’d hear whilst swinging in the 1920’s. Blurriness was all that she could see. And when her brown eyes cleared up, she could see she was in a comfortable bed in an old fashioned bedroom. Music blazed threw her ears, it was soft and elegant. A large television screen clung attached to the wall in front of where she laid. Ella witnessed her reflection first. On the dark screen it did not show the red marks around her wrists, nor the finger bruises over her hips and thighs. She was covered in black and blue from her chest downwards.

Ella remembered her placement, she remembered the night before- she remembered her rape and how she gained pleasure after the agony. She remembered the humiliation and that sickening smirk on a silver tongue. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

She made the choice to move from her lying place and hissed painfully. Her ruined bits were sore and she felt like someone had stood on her pelvis. Her lower insides felt torn and kicked in, she felt as though she was on her bloody period. The feeling was too much, she began to whimper and release little whines and groans. Her hands moved downwards to push her palm against where her womb would be. This torture was bad. Her fingers sneaked further to touch and feel. Ella gasp though when her fingertip lightly skimmed across her clit. It felt…good. She did it again and sighed in a relief from the stinging and soreness. She was sensitive, but it was better than the other pains on her body. She looked up at the ceiling not seeing the shadows as her vision was still as blurry as any haze. As Jones made a plan of escape, she touched herself. Beginning to make her goals for out of the bed, she pushed up into her palm and moaned shamelessly.

“First, make it to the door.”  She spoke to herself as she imagined a door on the other side of the room.  It was painful, but Ella gently pushed one finger into her tight red cunt. To hold back a scream she bit her fist and spread her legs farther apart. She was so caught into the moment, she didn't hear the creaking floor boards. Her eyes clamped shut as she ripped her palm onto her swollen clit.

She gasped “Second find the nearest fire exit.” Bring herself closer to that amazing feeling before she had an orgasm with that villainous vandal.

“And third…” Ella couldn't finish her sentence because of two major things. The first reason was because she'd hit her points so quick that she cried out in ecstasy that she rolled onto her stomach shoving her fingers back into her slick pussy. The second reason is because when she finished her first reason, a voice as dark and luminous as the room entered her ears.

“Let me guess? Escape?” Silverman smoothly suggested. Ella froze and stopped to flip back onto her back. Pain shot up through her body from the quick movements. She curled up into a ball and pulled herself up. She glared daggers at him. Chuckling and making his way over he rubbed his hands together as though he was making a delicious plan “No, please don't stop on my account. I was very entertained by…your little show.”

The hatred radiation off Ella was the greatest any could think, she imagined killing him and planned to do it by slitting his throat- that was the easiest way to kill someone quickly and leave nearly no evidence; that’s what Maurice taught her. The rapist was all smiled and snarky comments, which made her so angry she wanted to kill him there and then. Thomas had beaten her and fucked her. She wasn't afraid anymore, she was pissed. This was not acceptable in her standards.

He sat himself down onto the comfy bed comforter as she scooted backwards and growled “What. Do. You. Want.”

“I want you, my dear.” He claimed calmly and simply. Jones balked at the rich billionaire. What more could he want!? He'd already stolen everything from her. Her frustration with his mere presence hit a climax. Ella wanted to slap his smug look away, however she also knew that once it happened he'd be angry and possibly violent enough to repeat his brutish actions.

She huffed and barricaded herself between him with a pile of pillows that her head was resting on before she arose from unconsciousness. The jazz filled swing picked up into a ragtime spruce from the speakers of the television- the tension built higher between them like the piling pillows Ella uses.

 “You have me in this fucking bed, you've raped me and fucked me over. You have taken plenty. What. Do. You. Want.” She demanded sternly this time.

Her kidnapper laughed at her. He actually laughed. His lips lifted and his eyes widened. Quickly Thomas yanked the pillows aside and caught her jaw in his hand which she was extremely tempted to bite, instead she began to hit his wrist. He cooed with a glint of lust in his cold eyes “Your submission is all I care for.”

“Go to hell.” She spat up to his face earning a hard slap across the face that was on the borderline of a punch.

“I most likely will,” Silverman gripped at her throat, choking her slightly “but I'll be dragging you down with me.” He threw her aside and got off the bed. His smile had vanished for a bit. As Ella slowly sat herself back up he had another drink bar in this room. Ella watched carefully as he poured two glasses of what smelt like hard rum. Ice cubes clattered against the glass of each cup. He offered her one and when she declined, Thomas persisted and shoved the rum into her paws. His eyes were glued to her body and face “What do you know?” He asked and sipped at his alcohol. Ella tapped the glass side with her fingertip watching the ice melt gradually. She didn't know what Thomas wanted still. Her submission wasn't very clear to the poor young woman. She put the drink on a side table and swerved back to Thomas waiting patiently.

 “About what?”

It was meant to be obvious Ella understood when Thomas sighed annoyingly enough that she thought about bashing his head in with the glass cup. She wondered how much blood and cuts he'd get from the attack.

Her abductor explained frantically “The drug scandal that's been going on. How much has your Uncle discovered?”

“How do you know about him?” Ella spat back, she was trying to figure out on how he even knew about her family members. He was a villainous mane, which much she knew. Thomas was cruel and vicious. Except it was good he wasn't bored. How did he know should Maurice Jones? Jones was a name as common as Smith. There wasn't any possible way especially since he was part of the defence forces, Thomas couldn't have hacked into their system to know they were related.

“Answering a question with a question isn't a way to give an answer. I have ways, now tell me,” Or else was all he answered and slicked back his hair, slipping off his jacket and discarded it to the floor. In his belt was a pocket knife and Ella had such a bad urge to grab and stab. Thomas was unfortunately too far way for her tempted reach. The billionaire noticed her little glance and smirked. He pulled the knife out sharp and gleaming in the dim light. Gasping as he randomly pressed the blade near her chest, Ella sputtered out all she could think of at the moment, she knew lying would get her in trouble. She had a deep feeling that he wouldn’t be killing her, he’d be cutting and making foul scars for memories.

Ella trembled beneath the knife with a stuttering voice, “Look, all I know is he's been working late, he thinks solely that you're behind it, as do I.”

Allowing Thomas to give a dramatic sigh, “Really? Am I that bad?”

It is easy to tell when someone jokes, not Silverman though, you would never know whether he was pleased or not. Jones at the moment didn't give a damn what anyone believed, she pushed herself into the sharp point of the knife. She hissed as it cut. She was pushing her barriers, forgetting her recent fear- she would be stronger and knew she wanted to survive with evidence. A trickle of blood dripped down and swam over her breasts creating a lovely crimson road between the apex of her tits. She spat at his face again and so he slapped her again for the rudeness. The freelance photographer yelped and hissed “I'm going to make sure you are miserable when I convict your arse in court.”

A comment like that was not nice at all. Silverman slapped her yet again, but this time he began to choke her and push her into the comforter. His small knife pressed into her warm slapped cheek. Thomas leaned forward and grit through his perfect white teeth “Let me get this straight into your head brat. A rape sentence for what I've done to you would be eight years in the jail house,” Thomas paused and licked his smiling teeth as he watched tears melt up in her eyes.

“Now if I'm a good boy, as I usually am, I can get that good behaviour years shortened to five. Okay? And from all the pounds I make a year, I could get off another two. Three years…” His knife slipped a little across her face, “Well if you have a child from the rape, I become the unfortunate father that wishes to see the baby for the first time.”

Thomas’ knee slid up between Ella’s legs and pressed into her core, “I could drop it to another year if I pull the right heart strings. Finally you have two years sweetie…two years that I could be in the lock up. It's a blink of an eye and I am out of there…. And then I'll be after you, all. Over Again.”

Ella's face was growing red from the lack of oxygen in her system, she bashed and thrashed her arms onto his arm that held the hand strangling her. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she felt the pain of dying in a stone faced man’s arms. When her eye lids began to droop, Thomas released his python like hold on her airway, moving the blade back for her to have a little room to breathe. Thomas slammed the knife deep into the bedside table next to Ella’s drink of rum. She felt like throwing up as she coughed and took in as much as she could. It all felt rushed and she felt a little light headed, something thrilling hid behind the hold however, something pleasurable of being immobilised by a strong and powerful man.

Ella gasped and choked with her stubbornness “You're lying.”

“Am I?” Thomas quipped and took wrist into his hand which she tried yanking away. His leg jerked against her stinging pussy that startled Ella to drag herself away from him. Her back pressing against the wooden frame of the bed.

“Don't you come near me, you animal!”

Ella started the growth of helpless damsel in that moment. She just wanted to her best friend Shelby and cry into her arms, terrified that she wouldn't ever see her or her Uncle again.

Ella's kidnapper latched his fingers around her ankle and tugged her to the edge of the bed where he flipped her onto her stomach and straddled her back. Pressing his warm lips to her left ear, he whispered huskily “I'm a kind man, really I can be. But all I need from you is compliancy and respect.” He held Ella's wrists together with one hand and trailed the other down her back, she shivered as he lightly grazed her ticklish area near her bottom.

Shutting her eyes closed, Ella barked “Fuck off Christian Grey, I’m not Anastasia.” Bringing an evil smirk to Thomas' lips. How cute of her to mention a smutty tale.

His teeth grazed the shell of her ear “Language darling, a girl like you would get a nice,” and tapped her bottom lightly but threatening “spank on the arse for using profanity such as that.”

 “Of course you'd know all about profanity. Pig.” She recoiled at his cocky attitude. Oh how she wished to beat the crap out of this man, even though he could easily overpower her strength as he had frequently shown her again and again.

“The only reason as to why I'm not bending your body over this bed and whipping you until you can't imagine sitting is because you're bruised and injured.” Snaring Thomas pushed the blue mark on her hip gaining a whine out of his dearest treasure. Ella was fighting him and even though he loved the new change to his life he was not putting up with all her rudeness.

“With no help to you.”

He officially slapped her bum “Watch it kitten, you walk on thin ice.” With her cries following after. She was a brat! “Oh! Please excuse my foul language! After all you most definitely wasn't the pissward that complimented my viper tongue.”

She didn't want to remember the events from those hours ago, she wriggled beneath him and grunted as she started to feel slightly suffocated again and just needed Thomas off her body. He did not relent his weight or hold. He yanked her hair back and glared into her big brown eyes. “I said that because I mean it. But the use of swearing is not tolerated by me. It's unladylike.”

Thomas didn't expect her to put up the finger at him and grin. Like a toddler she got her attention and smiled cheekily. His hold on her wrist tightened and her smile faded into a wince of pain. He frowned at her stupidity.

“Cute, very cute and stupid. Now hold still while I go an-,” As he moved away from her, Ella made a move to get off the bed and back into the corner of a wall.

She retorted “No! Why?” As Thomas rummaged through a side draw. She refused to be still as he tortured her in some ungodly fashion. He lifted out a silver bottle. He groaned when he saw she'd shifted away. Her kidnapper did contemplate whether to tie her up again, with his shoe laces to add humiliation of thin cords preventing power easily.

 

He slowly walked to her like a smooth predator would hunt his prey. His eyes forced hers to stare back in wonder and fear. Ella was dumbstruck when his hand stroke out and curled around her wrist. She dragged her resisting body across the room and when she tried sitting on the floor and pulled her along giving her slight carpet burn on her knees. Throwing her over the bed he laid his hand on her back to prevent her moving away.

“So I can help you.”  The lock of the bottle broke and a cool substance trailed onto her body. Ella squirmed at his hands soaking her back in the weird clear goo, “Rubbing this in so you feel less pain.”

No pain? Why did he care? It was barely a minute ago that he was slicing against her cheek. Yet, now he wanted to aid her? Ella grunted at the idea that Thomas might’ve been bipolar…or just an arse wipe rich pig.

Nonetheless the gel stung her cuts and heated her bruises causing the young woman to hiss and yowl “You said there wasn't going to be pain!” she wanted him dead so fricking badly, you have no idea how much she desired to cut off his cock and wear it as a tribal necklace of Amazonian battle victory.

“Correction dear, I said so you feel less pain, I never said there wasn't any.” He snapped and rolled his eyes. Thomas messaged the creamy substance into her skin and smirked as she shut her eyes and little moans eventually scurried their way out of her rosy cut lips. Ella’s orbs snapped open when his hands went missing from her flesh. She sat up just a little when laying down became too painful in her position. Her eyes drifted to find where Thomas had disappeared, but then she wondered where a door was. Shockingly there was only one door and it was opened! She practically leapt off the mattress in glee of freedom, yet this wasn’t what shed expected. Her legs carried her into a marbled tiled room. Thomas was on his knees over a bathtub, his shirt sleeves rolled up his arms. If she wasn’t in such a situation, she would’ve even considered his arse appealing at such an angle.

Ella blinked. This was the bathroom. Then where the bloody hell is the Door?! She was so fumed and frustrated by his calm gestures when he caught her sight. She screamed, stomping her foot “What are you doing!” Her evil capturer winked and sighed happily “Taking you,” his arms quickly bent down and lifted her naked body and plopped her into the tub “for a bath.”

Disturbed by his intentions, she leant back away from his seductive leer. Her muscles relaxed into the bubbly warm water. It smelt of sugar, damn mints. Thomas rested his arm on the lip of the tub next to her and admired her body. She huffed and turned side wards away from his stupid grin and sapphire eyes. Witnessing her childish approach or should I say guarding, Thomas cackled wildly “I can't help but laugh my dear! You look completely miserable, like a drowned rat.”

“Maybe that's because I am!” she bit back at him as she curled up in the sweet scented foam.

Unnoticed by her, Thomas unbuttoned his shirt and fashioned down into stripping. “Hey, now, now. No need to get your knickers in a twist Ella.”

It was the clink of his belt that made her twist back at the sight. She gasped and jumped back. The Billionaire pulled down his trousers and expense briefs, showing off one of many Gods’ greatest gift to the world. His cock hung low and strong. His muscular form wasn’t too bad either. Last night the dim shade of the fireplace erased those images. Now Ella could see for what he truly looked like. He pushed her shoulder, making her slip into the bath wall a little so his leg could climb over the basin.

It’s far too clique to state that Thomas was larger than most men, but unfortunately it is so and I’d be lying if I said his cock was average. The business he owned along with all the clubs and billions in pounds was not needed for any figured compensation of his nether region- he was purely sculpted by gods and highly intelligent fitness trainers.

“What in the queens’ name are you doing!?” She squawked. Her palms dragged her into the furthest corner away from the entering male. Ella felt her heart flutter repeatedly hard against her already bruised chest.

Thomas rolled his eyes and laid himself down gently “Looks obvious doesn't it? I'm taking a bath.”

“With me!?” she screamed.

“Yes, with you.” He affirmed and shuffled closer to touch Ella. But she kicked his hands away with her tired feet. His spidery digits wrapped like a web around her ankles and tugged her body up to have her straddle him. Her hands pushed against his chest and memories of last night started flashing, she hated the feeling of being helpless and she could take this.

“Stop.” She begged. Tears fell like waterfalls from her lashes.

Even so, he didn’t relent and Ella started hyperventilating “I said stop! Please!”

Her kidnapper froze, surprisingly. His hands decide to just sit claim on her hips. Concern in his tone, he smiled shaking his head. His nose rubbed against her moist teared one “Whatever is that matter?”

She winced and spat at him, slapping his shoulders “Are you a moron? You kidnap, rape and hurt me. Now you're bathing me expecting me to be lovey-dovey and fall in love!? Get your hands the fuck away from me and tell me what you want!”

Thomas laughed wickedly and hit her thighs. She yelled out in pain and anger. He cupped her face in his large palms. She grunted when his finger flicked her nose like one might do to a dog. He scolded playfully “Don't swear. I told you to not swear and yet you do the exact opposite. I desire your sweet body with a personality on the side that will eventually submit.”

When her hand came down to slap his smug smirk, his hand shot up and caught it and he licked her nose. It was really annoying that he’d do that so innocently and yet sexually filthy. She exhaled furiously and ripped her arm out of his painful tangling hand “Don't expect me to fall for your sexual cravings any time soon. You're the least favourite person I'd like to be with at the moment.”

Cracking up into a puddle of giggles, Thomas shrugged and grinned cheekily at her, humming “Are you sure? You could be a Russian bitch in the hands of grubby old bastards,” he grabbed the soap bottle, squirting a little into his hands and rubbed over his chest as she silently thought about his words, “or a Arabian slave with a master that has a small prick and a harem with other twats like you.” He wasn’t serious! Was he? It was too much for her to think about, so to distract herself from the horrid thoughts she stared at the tiled floor. She felt a finger hook under her chin and led her vision back to his lips and hypnotic eyes. He shook his head, his brows risen high “No? No, you'd rather be with a British alpha male that can support you and grow to love you for who you are, like me.”

What Thomas told her did make her realize many women had worse…wait! He was trying to guilt tripping her! The bastard believed that he could force her into some sort of Stockholm syndrome?! The pig! He was attempting manipulation? Good god! What an arsehole! She pushed him away and covered her body with her palms. Ella made a fake and annoyed laugh “Like you? Love?! Hah! Sorry to burst your bubble of dreams Silverman, but this isn't a game! This is abduction and abuse! You’re the monster and I’m the victim!”

It was true and he needed to understand the facts. Silverman didn’t seem to go back to her. “Ah that's where you're wrong Ella, this…” He stayed in the same position with his arms behind his head, portraying his relaxed and vulnerable body, “this is a game of love, we are but two players and at the moment I'm sure I'm winning.”

His eyes closed and he simmered amongst the steam off the warm water.

Jones gagged “Winning what?”

He rolled his eyes, what a stupid girl.

“Your attention.” Thomas hummed, “let's make a deal, since you're not excited about this relationship.”

“There's no relationship.” Ella muttered discreetly.

Thomas didn’t care and continued speaking “The deal is this…who ever can make each other release in the quickest time wins and gets to do whatever they want in the aftermath to that person.”

“No.”

Thomas’ eyes flapped open and widened. He was shocked by the deal he’d made that shed decide that shed want to turn it down within a split second. The reason behind why she’d quickly say her negative answer is because she didn’t desire to re-enact her rape and the fact there was a big chance she knew she’d lose. Plus, why would she want to touch him? Yes, she despised and loathed him dearly, she wanted him dead, but a sentence in prison with a high security was all she truly wanted in the last minutes. She really didn’t know how shed handle even seeing a poster of his face for his mint commercials.

 

“Are you sure?” Thomas questioned and sat up. Crossing his legs through the water and trailed his fingers softly through the bubbles. It was a wonderful bubble bath Thomas believed. It was the worst bathing time Ella believed. She had tension build in the silence and thought about her chances of surviving the ordeal of a bit more rape, she just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Maybe she could win, but with different conditions “Only if the winner gets to decide whatever happens next. If I win, I get to walk out that door and you will never bother me again.”

Thomas perked up and actually liked her deal better, he was anxious to see the results. It would be terrible if he lost…but he never lost a game to anyone, she might change those tables and that excited him “Very well, and if I win, you must stay for another twenty four hours and never tell anybody what happened to you.”

It was only fair in his opinion.

Ella winced her eyes, it sounded very stupid but, “What makes you think I'll keep to the deal?”

“Because…if you don't,” Thomas said leaning towards her still cowering body. He gently rubbed his fingertip across her ankle and laughed “I'll kill your Uncle.” With a glint of insanity in his beautiful crystal eyes.

Ella bit her lip and allowed his touch to her body, just gradually submitting to his power. She sighed and wiped her tear drying cheeks. She sniffed and mumbled “That sounds more like a threat, you wouldn't risk your name and company for the rape charges and a murder?”

“It's not a threat.” Silverman chuckled softly, his face becoming stern same with his voice as he belittled her “It's a promise, and you learn well that I keep to my promises.”

Ella gasped when he moved closer to her. She shouted at him “You're truly messed up! What if I don't contribute to this deal?”

When he’d cornered her in the bath tub, “Honestly? I might keep you cooped up here until I'm bored.” he lightly brushed his hand against her face as though he was inspecting an expensive and beautiful vase rather than a human being.

“And what will happen if you're bored?” said a frightened Ella.

He rubbed his fingers together. He wiped some soap onto her shoulder and rubbed it in to create a lemon scent on her skin. He kissed the placed and whispered onto her skin “Pray little girl, because you will mean nothing to me when I'm bored. I'll feed you to my Hounds.”

Ella weighed up her options and nodded her head “Fine.” She finally groaned.

“You submit?”

Her glare could kill him if it was a dagger and he'd be a corpse drowning in crimson “No, I agree.”

“Good move.” He complimented. Thomas lifted a bit out of the side and dug into his trouser pocket for a phone. A glorious device that could save her. Just one call and she might be free. Only, she didn’t know who’d she call nor did she know where she even was. He showed her a timer and pressed the starting button. He smiled to challenge her skills in this race for survival of the game.

She flipped herself around in the tub onto her fours as Thomas sat on the corner island. His cock laid flaccid on his thigh, waiting for a bit of Ella's attention. Thomas moved her weary hands to his lap and demonstrated how to hold his cock. His fingers wrapped over the jelly rod and pumped his skin three times. Smugly looking down at the still disgusted Ella, he hummed.

"Go on, dear.”

Ella looked at the timer in the phone and just as her nail skimmed the delicate flesh of his underside, Thomas started the race. The clock counted upwards and Ella felt kick started into actions, she pulled her lips over her top teeth and flicked her tongue down over her bottom half, just as the bastard showed her. Ella licked at his tip and forced herself to puke. It didn't taste bad, Thomas was an appropriately hygienic man, but the situation was so humiliating. Humiliation though could wait, she saw that he was barely hard and that it had been a whole minute! Stupidity was all that you could describe Ella. She launched her entire mouth down onto Thomas’ cock and gagged as his meat hit the back of her throat. The vibrations of her struggles to breathe, brought a moan from Thomas as his cock started to thicken and twitch with his arousal. She flailed about and pulled off of him heaving up dry bile. Spit covered her face. She saw the timer and that it had been about three minutes. With whatever Thomas had planned, she knew she'd never hold out. She yanked at his cock and thrummed at it roughly for a while as she licked his tip earnestly.  He sighed in pleasure and Ella felt his cock twitch slightly. This must've meant he was ready to release. It took only another twenty seconds for him to cum in her mouth, Ella sat back trying to spit it up but Thomas held her mouth closed and turned off the timer.

“Swallow.” He gritted coming down from his own high still. And when she did consume his precious release, he patted her head and read out the time on his phone screen. “Three minutes and forty five seconds. Let's see how long you'll last eh?”

Ella cringed from the taste that she'd just consumed and broke down to tears when his hand cupped her face gently. He slipped back into the tub, the bubbles swaying to and fro. As Ella cried and cowered away into the corner understanding what she'd agreed to, Thomas attempted to coax her out and sir into his strong lap with a limp cock. She was regretting her decision quickly, she didn't want his hand on her body again. She was afraid. Thomas was starving. He forcefully got under her body and put each leg over the side of the tubs lips. Ella tried battering Thomas away, but the businessmen pulled her wrist behind her back. Immobilized with her legs spread and her arms out of her control, he latched his mouth onto her neck. Ella didn't scream, when he sneaked a hand across her stomach to show the phone timer, she keened. His thumb tapped the clock, he put the phone on the sink counter again and so it began.

Ella thrashed in the water as his hand led down to her baring pussy. She panted anxiously as his fingers brushed delicately against her clit. The warm water heating up her sensitive lower lips. A wetness shamefully pooled out of her body from the stimulus. She wanted to look away. It was just so much and she had to see what he was doing to her. She hated herself. She would lose! Thomas wiggled a finger into her cunt and slowly caressed her insides. She sighed and laid her head back onto his shoulder as he slowly tortured her.

It didn’t help when Thomas starting whispering the dirtiest paragraph she’d ever heard.

“How does that feel girl. Do you like the feeling of being a toy, a mere plaything to a powerful man? Ooh! Do you feel it? My finger is practically suffocating from your tight pussy clenching me. Do you wish more? You seem to love it honestly. Look at you, a mess. You look like a slut ready to be fucked by a beast. Shall I be the cock to that beast? Shall I fuck your slick cunt until you forget your own name?"

He’d slipped two more fingers into her sopping cunt. He released her wrists to move his fingers and probe at her button of pleasure as he fucked her steadily in a picking up pace. Ella’s mind was swimming. An orgasm was arriving and she could only listen to Thomas mean comments about taking her like a bitch. Ella shrieked as she unexpectedly came! She just let everything without control of her own body. Heaving for air and weakly laying into the males’ chest, Ella sweetly whined “Time?’

Plucking the phone from the sink counter, he grinned.

“One minute and twenty seven seconds.” That only meant one terrible thing.

“I win.” Thomas said happily at Ella’s growing sobs. The soft sound of old time music played out in the bedroom, ringing in her ears to the understanding that she’d lost the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks straight into camera like I'm in the office* That’s the tea- sorry I mean- that's the milk sis *slurps cup loudly* wants some?
> 
> █▀▀▀▀▀█▄  
> █░░░░░█─█  
> ▀▄▄▄▄▄


	5. Chapter 5

Her wails grew to out shame any banshee. Ella shook her head in disbelief. Refusing any acknowledgement to the fact shed lost the bet. Oh what interest Thomas gained from her tears and shock filled gasps. She was trapped! Ella would’ve fought back, but her body could give no comfort into bashing Silverman’s head into the bath tub faucet.

“There’s no way!” she screamed as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, bring her into him like a snake strangling its prey. He hummed in affirmation that he’d won the bet. Such games they’d play! Thomas relished the filthy thoughts. He wanted to truly break her. Make her submit willingly, even so he knew she wouldn’t, but it was worth the chance of the moment. She was not an innocent flower, rather a serpent beneath it as Shakespeare once wrote.

With every brick, makes a wall and with every wall comes a barbarian. Thomas wished to break her wall…or walls at it would seem? Miss Jones was plainest of plain and yet so different from all he’d ever fucked. Desire flooded his mind of greedy joys made of woman that men were designed to take. It was truly so he was her only life’s power source. Silverman craved the favourable circumstance that would force her to worship him until the end.

“No! You cheated!” Ella giggled insanely and hysterically. Thomas sat silently for herself to calm down naturally without his petting and cooing to be involved. When her sobs reduced to quieted sniffles, Thomas lifted himself out of the tub leaving her cold and literally naked.

“I don’t appreciate cheating Ella.” Smooth and strong came his demonic voice.

“Y-you’ve no right to call me by my name!” she screamed and threw the soap at his back. The action so quick and stupid got her a slap so quick and painful she stopped breathing for a second. Ella hadn’t the chance to scream. She stared up in bewilderment at his sharp glare.

“Get. Out. Ella.” He commanded. Shakily, Ella lifted her body and awkwardly slipped out of the bath. A beige towel was thrown into her face. Catching it and drying herself silently as she was ashamed to see the mirror that hang in front of her in the wall. She slammed the fabric onto the sink and stomped into the bedroom. Thomas was buttoning up a shirt as she came in. He was clad in trousers and the loose shirt, handsomely and strangely still erotically which sickened his dear helpless victim.

Ella’s face was stained in wet marks from the waterworks. The adult male pointed to the bed. Her arms came to hold herself as she clenched her eyes. However, when she peaked her orbs at the covers of the furniture, she saw a neat pile of clothing. Seeing the sitting, she screwed up her face. Was he not planning on raping her? Of course he would! He probably come back for thirds as he pleased! How…Crude!

“Go on,” he insisted “try them on, I’m sure they must be your size.”

She lifted up a pair of grey sweatpants and a black singlet, and a pair of white high cut briefs…pervert, he’d purposely left out a bra. 

Turning her back to him, she slipped the clothes on one by one. Her nipples were stiffened by the cold air that attacked the drying water. They left no image to the imagination as she pulled on the singlet. She was and wasn't grateful for the clothes. She still felt naked except not as badly as before. Turning around she saw Thomas opening a little fridge next to the mini bar. He pulled out many ingredients and began making a sandwich. Ella plunked herself down, her eyes flashing to find any hidden door or a weapon to threaten her kidnapper with.

Although, through all her plotting, she heard him ask her “Do you like the crusts or not?”

How bizarre! A full time, evil, dominating business man would never ask such a thing as innocently simple. Ella's brows rose to attention. “I beg your pardon?” She blurted.

His sighed in annoyance of having to repeat himself “Do you, or do you not like crusts on your sandwiches?”

Ella didn't know how to feel at all. She was so confused. Who would ever still ask that? She didn't particularly love crusts on a sandwich, but she wasn't very clear on his behaviour and his intentions.

“No crusts…” she muttered.

The billionaire came over with a sandwich on a plate and laid it onto her lap, he insisted on it it since she hadn't eaten in almost a full day. Ella thought sarcastically ‘I wonder why asshat.’ The two slices of white bread was stuck together with a nice layer of peanut butter and normal margarine. She was so hungry, just the look of the slapped together encrusted sandwich made her tummy growl silently. Thomas was the one to make it though, so she wanted to be spiteful, because that was just the way Ella Jones was.

She was spiteful.

She huffed and put the sandwich aside on the soft covers. If she was being picky, she really would do anything for syrup and pancakes. Thomas looked at her crossed armed on the bed. He gave her a look of irritation and she shrugged. “Um, I'm allergic to peanut butter and I can't have the bread because I'm gluten free, also no butter because I'm lactose intolerant and a vegan…”

Instead of grumbling and asking what the hell she'd eat, he grinned evilly and laughed.

 “That's funny…that's not what your medical history said.”

 

Thomas was organised. He had gotten James to research Ella's medical files, before he kidnapped her, he like to be prepared and planned and most importantly organised for any situation. Ella sat in shock, what did Thomas mean by he knew her medical history, such a stalker move for a businessmen. Ella numbly responded she tried to understand what he'd meant.

“Wait…what?”

Thomas smirked and announced proudly her credentials “Ella Jones, age nineteen. Daughter of Delilah Platz and Jonathan Jones, both deceased. Has allergic reactions to saw and wood dusts. Not Gluten Free, not lactose intolerant and it's pretty clear to me that you ate a slice of pepperoni pizza yesterday from the smell of your breath, so I do find it troubling to hear a vegan that eats meat.”

His last comment caught her off guard and forced Ella to breathe into her hand and smell. She gagged at the smell of leftover pizza, but was alarmed and still unsure how he knew her personal details. She questioned “H-how?”

It was official that his actions provided a very stalking behaviour and it made sense since he’d captured her…duh!

She gave up and took the plate back into her lap to eat the crunch peanut buttered sandwich that was encrusted.

The forceful lover smugly sat next her with his own encrusted sandwich “Because I'm Thomas Silverman darling…I own this city practically, I know you from the date of your birth to the address of your closest friends and Uncle.”

It was true. As she laid passed out, he read all through and about her. He knew she'd tried going to Oxford University, dropping out after the first six months forgetting her scholarship she'd worked so hard for. He knew that her parents had been found dead in their holiday home over in Austria. He knew that her closest friend Shelby Clayton wrote erotica for a living, he knew that her Uncle was the bastard that interviewed him multiple times.

“But you didn't know if I liked crusts?” Ella chowed down into her sandwich. A large bite mark patterned the white slices and nutty spread.

Thomas breathed and nodded in agreement “That's true, nor do I know your favourite colour or the why you had the courageous to jump off a building with an eighty-eight percent chance you could've killed yourself.”

Of course he made the percentage up, but it might’ve been real in anyone else’s eyes. He finished his sandwich quickly and watched Ella still eating. She was consuming it slowly because she was scared that it might be her last meal. Ella held onto a dread that said that she would be dying in the presence of this wicked man. The kidnapper observed her closely and hummed happily “Good?”

“Acceptable…” she snidely accepted with a mouth filled with the last mouthful of her sandwich. Thomas gave one laugh and pulled out a large box and in a childlike way, he excitedly rubbed his hands together “Let's play another game.”

Ella shook her head and swallowed painfully hard, Thomas convinced her though. She didn't want to do it because she knew if she lost whatever game they played the consequences would not be good for her.

“Or would you rather me just fuck you. I mean we could make another bet. No cheating possible. You win, you're free. I win, you suck my cock again willingly.”

The thought was horrendous but it was a yet again another chance for her freedom. He pulled a checked chess board and so she agreed but she muttered to herself “You're disgusting.”

“I know.” Thomas heard her and complied with the rude comment. “White or black?”

“Black.” Ella decided, what Thomas probably didn't know was that Ella was the chess champion at her high school, it wasn’t ‘official’ but she was skilled in the rules and tactics. Thomas smiled and happily wondered aloud “Ah, strange choice,”

They started setting up the pieces one by one, the king and queen standing next to each other, the pawns in front, the knights close to the royalty, the horses following the grave knights and the bishops descending to the far edges of the chess world. And so there was a game of chest to begin. Ella wanted to make sure of the deal, she didn't wish to be conned out of this, and she wanted to go home so badly and curl up in a blanket and sleep for eternity “So the deal is if I win I get to go home?”

 

“And I'll never bother you again asking as you keep your lips sealed.” Thomas moved his white pawn piece in front of the bishop to A4

“Okay let's do this.” Ella gulped and nodded. She lifted her black pawn in front of the king to E4

“How unwise dear, you've left your king vulnerable, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted to lose.” He moved his pawn from his knight to F5. He was purposely going easy on her. Ella wouldn't put up with the rubbish. She wanted to leave now! So she moved her black pawn over his newly moved white. She'd stolen his place and piece smugly.

Thomas lifted his brow. He was trying to figure out her plans. He was intrigued by her vacant moves.“Do you remember what I said that night on the rooftop?” Ella asked as she waited for his next move. He moved his horse to B3 and sat back and watch in surprise as Ella moved her Queen all the way to H5. “The Queen has all the power.” Her Queen was in range of his king and his worst part was that he couldn't move. His eyes enlarged to the size of the sandwich plates.

                                                                        

 

“Checkmate, I win.” Ella sighed in relief as Thomas felt sick in the stomach.

“I win.” Ella hummed, she was almost bursting into giggles, and she’d beaten him at the game. His face of despair was priceless and very shocked. His hand came to his face and sat on his lips as he traced his gaze of the chess board. Barely five steps into the game and he loses!

“You win.” He mumbled into his palm.

The 20’s tunes came to their last tone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the dairy queen and just came back from milking the life out of my fingers and heart. Please drink this milk! <3  
> █▀▀▀▀▀█▄  
> █░░░░░█─█  
> ▀▄▄▄▄▄


	6. Chapter 6

**_October, Unknown, Unknown, England, Somewhere Unknown._ **

Ella was so happy she laughed and jumped up from the bed “I win, I'm free…” she clapped her hands and twirled around the room like an idiot. She couldn’t believe her chances that she’d easily fooled him!

“You're free.” Thomas groaned annoyed. He wiped his hand over his eyes, how could he have blooding lost! In honest respect, Thomas could’ve drugged her and hung her up and raped her again and again. But when Thomas looked up at his little captive, he smiled and nodded to himself. A promise is a promise. Keep the promise to keep the game going. Besides his little chess game might’ve been over on the table, their game though was just in the motion. Ella was acting like a child with sweets, innocent, gullible and naive. She still wouldn’t get away from him, even if she moved to Australia, Thomas would find his little mouse and eat her up like the conniving black cat he was.

The journalist stopped jumping and turned to face Thomas, shyly she muttered “How do I get out of here?”

Ella was aware of her situation, she knew the possibilities of her body being in a dumpster bag floating under the London Bridge. Silverman, however was honourable as much as he was disgusting. A promise was a promise and he would let her free. He refused to ruin his family name as so. That also didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep an eye on her from time to time though. He sighed and stood from his chair and clicked his fingers as he walked off.

“Follow me.” He curtly pursed. Ella’s eyes beamed at the tone of his voice. She followed him to a wall in which he pushed a side button on the television. It was unrealistic and Ella could’ve sworn this was a spy movie dream. But as Thomas pushed his thumb down on the red spot, beside the walls gave the sound of a sucking and gasp.

From there a large rectangle part of the wall popped forward and wheeled away to the right smoothly. A bright light rained down on them, Ella winced when it reached her eyes. When her brown eyes adjusted to the glare Ella gasped.

On the other side was an office. The right was a gigantic window the curtains drawn away to allow the sunlight light up the room. And on the left was two large wooden doors. Once she saw them Ella rushed out as quickly as she could.

Thomas watched her bolt but quickly grabbed her wrist before she made her way to the other door way. He tugged her roughly back into his chest and shoved his hand through her hair, he pressed roughly against her lips with his own. His mouth stole her raging mouth. Their teeth clacked and his tongue prodded at her cheeks and down her throat.

The horrified journalist shoved the businessman away with all her strength in her arms. Parting away from her, she lifted her hand to slap his face. Before she took the blow though, Thomas caught her wrist and twisted it back to slap her. His cold grey gaze glared down on her as though she was still a little girl. When Ella’s shock from the reflected slap cleared up she tugged her arm back from him.

Thomas let loose a very attractive eye roll and lip bite, “Now remember, tell anyone about this and-”

“And I'm dead.” Ella sighed in interruption.

Thomas grinned “No,” his fingers lifted her chin up to him, his face coming closer so his lips brushing her ear whispered, “your Uncle will be,” his finger quickly tapped her nose softly.

Ella’s face completely drew dawn in fear.

Ella almost forgot, her heart thumped at a massive speed in her fear. It wasn’t thinking about her uncle gone forever, no it was scary to think how Thomas would do it. He raped her to only make a point; but to kill her would be something bad and she wasn’t only risking her life, she risked Maurice’s. She looked at his hand letting go of her chin and wrapping around her bruise arm, she hissed and yanked herself away from her forceful partner. She started to walk away but not before Thomas made a lovely call back comment “You might want to wait, after all we aren’t in London anymore.”

The tall male came up behind her and tugged her back into his front. His crotch resting just above the curve of her bottom. His chin sitting down onto her shoulder. His hands rubbed over her stomach and slipped beneath the singlet. His cold palms trailed up below her breasts and hugging her into his front.

_Get off me! Get off me! Get off me! Get the fuck off me! Let me go and get out of here!!!_

Brown eyes rolling, Ella gripped Thomas’ wrists and yank them off her stiffly whining irritably “Then where the fuck are we Silverman?” she just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

She felt a burning agony across her backside and released a gasping squeal as realisation came over her that Thomas had just slapped her tight, covered arse. Her rapist grinned down at her with a fair tut, that’s where Ella remembered Thomas ‘dislike’ of her use of profanity. _Asshole._

A little shoving of his hand on her lower back, Thomas led her through the room of his office while explaining clearly “That’s a secret.”

_Fine, just get me home._

Thomas and Ella managed their way through the door way and out into a long corridor. The hall was lengthy with cream floral patterned wall paper with was evidence of the outdatedness of the century. And Ella wouldn’t admit it out loud but she found that the mere architecture she was witnessing was quite beautiful. The moral criminal named Thomas had his palm pressing her forward and forced her out of the hall. Ella’s eyes flickered and noticed paintings and cabinets and other furniture along the way, each a different antique.

At the end of the hallway maze was another door and this is where Ella was slightly frightened that all he could be doing is leading her on in believing he would let her go but just lock her up and put her in an oil tank like he’d once mentioned to her.

Thomas was a strange one though. Ella noticed it very dauntingly. He was a terrifying man. He was a gentleman and a monster. Behind that silver smile and door opening lordly attitude was an evil demon with a disgusting power to do as he liked whenever he desired.

Ella looked into the darkness that Thomas had opened up, she gave him a look that made him laugh, “I’m not leading you to the entrance of hell darling.” Before leaning his own body in and inside came a soft click.

A buzzing hum jolted through the room as light flashed and bathed the gigantic room. Within the door way was his garage that actually was an entire warehouse practically. Counting was five sports cars, each looking as expensive as her entire life wages. Her jaw dropped at each one. They were so clean and spotless, it was like walking through his advertisements on mints, but this one Silverman decided to show his cars.

In reality Thomas would’ve had Benedict his most trusted Hound to drive around the front of the estate and drive them, but the multi-billionaire considered he’d make her departure… _personal._

From a board near the door was shiny keys hanging and waiting for use. Thomas collected one of them and casually stepped towards one car. Its paint work black and well, flat is all Ella could describe it as. Ella couldn’t tell the difference between cars except for a physical description of colour, height and seat count.

Thomas smiled with pride as he opened the passenger door. Its side lifting up to the sky instead of the side. His hand opened and invited her to sit in the passenger seat. Ella rushed inside to strap on her seat belt, sitting back she sighed and observed Thomas walking to the drivers’ side and when he sat down to be ‘relevant’ Ella muttered “Of course you own a damn tesla…”

Sadly, she regretted it when Thomas threw a confused and almost offended expression. She now mentally hit herself realising she was an idiot for trying to be ‘cool’ or act ‘intelligent’.

“It’s a jaguar actually. My Tesla is for when I want to feel poor and like a _peasant,_ ” He spat with a smirk. Slamming the door he lent forward and pressed his key in, turning on the loud purring engine.

The leather seats and the refreshing heater of the car were irresistibly comfortable, Ella adjust her seat back and closed her eyes. She was so tired but so excited to be leaving this hell and away from this vile man.

She frowned. Something wasn’t right. Thomas was insane. _Thomas. Thomas. Thomas!_

The car drove forth, Thomas pressing his foot on the petal. She choked on her own question, “Do you…have bipolar disorder, seriously?”

It was a scary silence in the car until he opened up the car garages door and drove onto a gravel driveway. His estates property was green and extremely well taken cared for.

He chuckled “No you silly girl,” and rubbed his left hand onto her thigh right near her crotch before she slapped it harshly away. Thomas gave a little ‘ow’ when a red print rushed onto his skin.

_I hope that fucking hurt._

Ella’s eyes now open and wide glared the billionaire down, “What is wrong with you!? First you come out as a drug lord mafia leader, then you’re this abusive rapist monster and now…you’re this sexy model from Vogue, play boy wannabe comedian!”

She began to scream at him whilst he was on the vacant highway. His foot pressing a little harder and the vehicle moving a little faster. Ella hated him. She was in an intensely foul mood.

“What the fuck is wrong with you.”

A loud squeal was made by the burning tires against the bitumen. The jaguar car came to a terrifying halt that Ella was not ready or even expecting. Ella’s body flew forward, her gut taking a bad lurk against the seat belt, her chest was pressed painfully; a bruise would definitely rise later. The wind in her left quickly, it made Ella feel like she was being suffocated.

Not only was the stop unexpected but she was unprepared for the stinging slap across the face and a murderous leer made by Thomas. His blue eyes completely cold and completely intimidating. His lips sneered and his brows thickly crossed in a hate filled scowl.

“Language,” he growled and sat back, driving forward again. Thank god the road was empty.

The woman heaved an agonising breath. Her mouth dry and her eyes sore from all the blood cells popping from the stress. Tears spilled down her cheeks from the fear she felt as she sat in his dominating presence.

_Touchy…_

The car drove another hour into the London city. They were silent for the entire trip continuing. He did not apologise and she did not speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are so heavy lately, chilling milk with a ‘sippah straws’ brings back the purity of childhood. 
> 
> █▀▀▀▀▀█▄  
> █░░░░░█─█  
> ▀▄▄▄▄▄

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Glass of Milk?
> 
> █▀▀▀▀▀█▄  
> █░░░░░█─█  
> ▀▄▄▄▄▄


End file.
